


home for the holidays

by wakandawinterprincess



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Fluff, winterprincess holiday exchange, winterprincess holiday exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandawinterprincess/pseuds/wakandawinterprincess
Summary: For the Winterprincess Holiday Fic ExchangePrompt: An AU fic, which has Shuri home for the holidays from college and Bucky being one of the mechanics under her father's company. And maybe always had more than a soft spot for the bosses daughter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshCloud5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCloud5/gifts).



Arriving at Penn Station during the holiday rush is always a bit nightmarish, to say the least. This time of year, the station is swamped with tourists and locals alike. Add in the five hour commute from MIT, and the whole thing is a recipe for exhaustion. 

But in the end, it’s _family_ that makes it all worth it. So despite the busier-than-usual traffic and a particularly rancid-smelling waft of station air, Shuri grins when she sees a familiar face heading her way --

“ _Baba!_ Missed me?”

Her father emerges from the crowd, and then in a moment he’s got her in his arms, lifts her clear off the ground. He’s still so strong and hearty, even at this age, and she lets out an exaggerated half-yelp of surprise before laughing into the crook of his shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a yes, I suppose?” she breathes out once he finally releases her.

He chuckles. “I always miss you, darling, but I’m much better now that you’re here.”

Shuri grins. “Me too, _Baba_. How’s business?”

“Booming!" he asserts. "As it always is, of course, but this year is especially busy. Udaku Technologies is at the forefront of innovation when it comes to vibranium-based applications, and your PhD research has been extremely helpful, darling.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Though I must say, academic research is... a bit tiring, at times.”

And _lonely_ , she wants to add, but she bites her tongue, instead. No need to be a downer. She _knew_ what she was getting into with academia, and she's got just another semester to go.

There's a pause, and then she realizes she should probably just ask for the obvious -- “Actually, do you think I could stop by the engineering lab after lunch? I want to catch up and say hi to some folks.”

"Of course, dear." T’Chaka’s voice takes on a more teasing, almost _knowing_ tone for his next words -- 

“I know the employees miss you. And I assume you’ve _also_ missed seeing a few of them.”

And if he doesn’t wink, well, it’s a damn near thing. Shuri tries not to blush too obviously, but, well, her dad has _always_ enjoyed embarrassing her. All in good fun, yes, but she wonders just how much he knows. If he knows just _who_ she wants to see.

“Yeah.” she agrees. “That would be great.”

* * *

Shuri spends the next few hours mingling with the employees and deliberately avoiding a certain _someone_ , in hopes that delaying the inevitable will allow her to keep her crush under control.

(She had guessed wrong, of course.)

Her heart _stupidly_ flutters when she sees him walk in, because apparently even a full semester away from home and the soul-crushing agony of boring (but tedious) PhD work hasn’t dampened her ... _fondness_ for a one James Barnes. 

Hell, he looks even _better_ than the last time she saw him, and she didn’t think that was possible. In between the new haircut he’s gotten (though she misses the long hair, #RIP), and the very specific way he’s rolled up his sleeves... yeah, she’s enjoying the view. But also, damn him.

Having a crush on the lead mechanic was _not_ her bright idea, by the way. But then again, _nothing_ about their relationship had ever been what she’d expected, either.

Theirs was an unlikely friendship in the first place -- Bucky, as he preferred to be called, was a former military veteran seeking employment after a blast took his left arm out. 

He’d shown up to the job interview with an impressive titanium arm -- not one that he’d designed, but rather, one he’d _upgraded_ all on his own, with nothing but a few hours of tinkering and experimenting, an engineering textbook in hand. Bucky wasn’t an engineer or a design expert by any means, but he knew how to take what was already there and elevate it into something new, but perhaps more importantly, something _functional_ . That made him perfect for what Udaku Technologies was in dire need of -- a good old-fashioned _mechanic_.

Her father had been so impressed that despite only a few college credits to his name, he’d been hired on the spot. Still, the first few times they’d worked together, she was _sure_ he didn’t like her. He was just _so_ damn quiet and reserved that it had been hard to get a solid read on him. 

But she’d managed to make him laugh and smile between jobs, open up a bit about his past to her, until one day the ice left between them had melted so easily it was like it had never been there. That was the day they’d _really_ started to work together like a team.

She was responsible for the engineering designs. He was responsible for the execution. A _perfect_ combination, really.

So getting fluttery feelings wasn’t exactly on the agenda, but somehow, in between late nights and too-early mornings, it had happened. Oops.

He’s not _that_ much older than her, she knows. But there’s so much more that she’s still blissfully oblivious to when it comes to his past. She _wants_ to know, but cracking that particular equation -- well, it makes her research look like a slice of cake in comparison. 

And besides -- why ruin a good thing?

Speaking of a good thing -- his face brightens when he catches sight of her.

“Hello, Shuri”, he greets her. Bucky keeps a slight distance, (he always does, with _everyone_ , she’d realised offhandedly one day) but the familiar warmth in his voice is unmistakable. 

(She hopes, secretly, no, _selfishly_ , that the warmth in his voice is for her and her alone. It’s a silly thing to want. But she still aches for it -- just a little.)

Shuri throws him a smile, one that hopefully hides how quickly her heart’s beating now. “Hi, Bucky.”

“How’s university treating you, Miss Udaku?”, and now he can’t hide the smug grin that’s crossing his face, because she’s told him off _countless_ times for calling her Miss Udaku and he KNOWS exactly what he’s doing. Dumbass.

She raises an eyebrow in mock-surprise, but resists telling him off.

“Good, but tiring.” she admits. “Lately, the work’s been focused on applications of vibranium propulsion for space travel. The numbers aren’t... _quite_ there yet, but they will be soon.”

“Well, if _anyone_ can make those numbers work, it’s you.” he says simply, and the words come out so damn _sincere_ that she has to genuinely stop herself from blushing. Damn him, again.

Thankfully, he saves her from having to respond by continuing excitedly, “Also, the work we've been doing ties into your research quite a bit! If you don't mind waiting, I can show you the demo we’re presenting tomorrow to our business partners. Your father has high expectations for the new propulsion system we’ve been working on.”

Seeing the way the excitement practically _radiates_ off him is her favorite part of coming into the lab. She knows that he isn't likely to ever be fully recovered from his time in combat, but seeing the gratification he gets from his work is a reward all its own. Plus, the chance to hang out with him a bit longer? Nah, she can't pass that up. 

"I'd love to stay and see it." she says, and he gives her an exaggerated fist pump, which of course makes her laugh.

Bucky grins. "Perfect. I'll have it set up in twenty minutes."

As if on cue, T'Chaka sweeps into the room, then. Nods at Bucky, who gives him a quick wave, before turning to Shuri.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to head out -- have to meet with some partners ahead of tomorrow’s big demo. You can stay here for a bit or head back to the apartment, just text me when.”

Shuri pulls him in for a quick hug. What would she do without him?

"Sounds good. Thank you, _Baba_."

* * *

"I swear this was working two hours ago..." 

The piece of machinery in front of them -- the very LAST part of the demo -- is very NOT functional at the moment. Bucky looks simultaneously mystified and annoyed, to say least. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. 

"Your dad is pitching to investors tomorrow. This needs to be functioning again. I need to fix this."

Shuri straightens at that. Makes her choice, in an instant.

"I'll stay with you, then."

If this is malfunctioning, she can definitely bring a fresh set of eyes to the problem. Besides, she doesn't like the idea of leaving him alone to fix this. 

"Shuri, you don't have to..." 

"No, James, I want to help." she interjects, cutting his protests short. "And _Baba_ will understand."

“Besides...” she continues, “I’ve been working in the propulsion lab at university for two full semesters now. I think I could be of _some_ help, here.”

The look on his face _clearly_ indicates that he wants to argue further, but knows better than to try it with her. 

It’s cute. And she _really_ wants to call him out for it, anyways. So she does.

“Don’t look so grumpy, Buck. Besides, doesn’t hanging out with me sound like a great time?”

(She throws in some finger guns, just for extra comedic effect.)

He laughs. Probably at her overwhelming dorkiness, but she’ll take what she can get.

“It sounds just _swell_ , darling.” he agrees, and she laughs in return.

Besides -- how long could this possibly take, anyways?

* * *

As it turns out, it takes long. _Extremely_ long.

It’s now three in the fucking morning, and they’ve written out formulas and equations all over the whiteboards. Chinese takeout lies around long-forgotten in scattered paper boxes around the tables.

Shuri rubs her face in poorly-concealed exhaustion.

“OK. So that didn't work. Any other ideas, Buck?”

“I don’t have a PhD, Shuri.” 

“Neither do I, technically.” she points out.

“No, but we all know that’s a formality anyway. You’re very likely the smartest person alive.” he says, and even through the tiredness that tinges his voice she can tell that he means it.

“You flatter me endlessly, _signore_.” she jokes. “But really, you have no other ideas?”

“You’re the engineer, Shuri. From a strictly mechanical perspective it looks like everything is working right. Maybe it’s something to do with the baseline conditions?” 

Shuri sits with that possibility, for a moment. It’s not a half-bad suggestion, really.

And then, of course, it hits her. She’s seen this problem only once before, and it’s a long shot, but maybe she’s right...

“Are the baseline parameters being dynamically updated?”

Bucky blinks. “That’s the system default, isn’t it? I don’t even check for that anymore.”

“It is _usually_ the default...” she agrees, “... _unless_ an engineer under you mistook it for the testing protocols and accidentally locked it to prepare for the demo tomorrow.”

He nods slowly, the realization hitting him. “Well, let’s find out, shall we?”

In a minute, he’s got the core program code up, locates the exact piece she’s looking for. She scans it over his shoulder meticulously, looking for what _should_ be hashed out code...

“Boom. There it is. Lines 390 through 425.” Easy.

He highlights the lines and re-activates the dynamic parameters. Such a simple out.

It’s too early to celebrate, but Shuri’s already grinning in excitement.

“Give it one last run through, now?”

“Way ahead of you, Miss Udaku.” Bucky types in a few lines into the power shell and reboots the program, eyes glued to the mechanical machinery in front of them.

Sure enough, it hums back to life, working properly for the first time all night.

“ **Yes!** Shuri, you _did it!_ ”

Bucky jumps out of his chair in excitement, and Shuri scarcely has time to register before she’s jumping up and down, too, giddy with delight.

Then before she realizes, his arms wrap around her and he pulls her close into a hug, and suddenly she feels like she’s gotten the breath knocked out of her. _Oh_.

See, he _never_ touches her. Never. For reasons she’s never understood, really, but now she’s grateful he hadn’t before. Because in this moment, with the distinct sensation of his metal arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in, the usual flutter in her stomach has turned into a whole damn _storm_. 

Shuri swallows, tries to ground herself before she does anything embarrassing. She hopes to God he can’t tell how he’s affected her.

So instead she leans into his touch, because it’s late and they’re both tired and he smells _really_ nice. Like, really nice.

For a moment, she closes her eyes and just tries to commit it to memory: him holding her like this, in the middle of the lab, in the dead of night. Maybe that’s all she gets. But that would be OK, honestly.

For the second time that night, she guesses completely wrong.

He pulls away from the hug and then leans in for what she assumes is meant to be a friendly kiss on the cheek. But she turns her face a _little_ too quickly, and he accidentally kisses her half on the mouth.

It’s over in two seconds, if that. Hell, it’s objectively a bad kiss. No, it’s not even a kiss, really, just a peck. But the proximity to what it _could_ have been puts her on edge.

Bucky looks embarrassed, nevertheless.

“I’m sorry Shuri, that... that was a mistake.”

“Oh. Was it?” The words come out just a little petulant, a little _too_ pitchy to be indifferent. The rational part of her brain is telling her to SHUT UP, that it was definitely an honest mistake, and that this is neither the time nor place to suddenly confess how she feels. 

But the words are already out, aren’t they?

Something a little bit like understanding passes over his face. He draws closer to her.

“Should it have been?” The question is low and urgent, and he’s looking at her now like he’s searching for something. Something he perhaps hadn’t seen before. Her heart jumps out of her chest.

_Could it be?_

In an instant, she make a choice. Again.

“No. It shouldn’t have.” she murmurs. Looking at him now, she’s suddenly shaking in his arms. At _last_ , she can see the reason for his distance, all along.

It’s a way to protect oneself, nothing more and nothing less. But she doesn’t want the safety that comes with distance -- not any longer.

Shuri doesn’t remember who moves towards who first, only that he’s suddenly kissing her something tentative and desperate at once, and she’s kissing him back, too. They move together like clockwork, his teeth biting gently on her lower lip, her hands winding in his hair to pull him even _closer_...

Until they’re both finally forced to pull away, breathing hard.

Immediately, Bucky looks on edge, again. Runs a hand through his hair nervously, before he finally says -- 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m being _selfish_ , Shuri.” 

His voice is impossibly small for his next words. “You deserve... you deserve better than some mechanic from your father’s company.”

Shuri expected nothing less from him, really. But this time, she’s ready.

“Don’t be an idiot, Barnes.” she deadpans. He looks at her, stunned.

“What?”

“James, I don’t _want_ ‘better’. I want _you_ , you absolute lugnut.”

She takes his face in her hands. Makes sure he hears her next words, loud and clear -- 

“We just sat here and debugged a vibranium propulsion system for _six hours_ . I think we can handle talking about... _whatever_ this is.”

For the first time, she thinks she sees a glimmer of _hope_ on his face. So she continues.

“Do you trust me?” _Please_ , please trust me, she thinks internally.

“Of _course_ , Shuri.” he whispers, and it’s like the ice between them is melting all over again. 

She sighs with relief. Wraps her arms around his neck, to ground herself.

“So that’s it, then. Whatever happens next, we do it together.”

His grip around her waist tightens. She meets his eyes again, feels the tell-tale flutter in her stomach as he draws close and murmurs a promise, one he intends to keep -- 

"Together it is, Shuri. Always.”


End file.
